Take Your Time
by twilight-paramore
Summary: Edward never saw his life going the way it has, but after meeting his other half and realizing they were made for each other, can he keep it together after being asked to come back for another tour? And what about his daughter? Sequel to Made For You.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what I'm doing with this, lalalalala!**

**I don't wanna write a description, so just go read, dammit!**

**It is the sequel to Made For You, just so ya know. (:**

* * *

><p><em>So take your time<br>__Close your eyes  
><em>_I'll be here with you_

"_Take Your Time" – Cary Brothers_

Years ago I would have never imagined being where I stand today. If someone had asked me if I pictured my life like this I would have laughed my ass off.

Why? Because I was blind.

I have a home now, a huge house with a picket fence and wrap around porch. A gigantic yard that spanned on for miles with the best pool in the world. A music room I can escape to whenever the mood strikes. A huge ass bedroom that I still can't get over after having it for seven years.

I have a wife who loves me for who I am and not what I have. She could careless that I sell lyrics to starving artists who just want a taste of the music business that I had. She shrugs off the fans that still linger after calling it quits so many years ago. She's sassy and compassionate, and the most amazing woman I have ever met. She can hold her own against me when I'm the biggest prick in the universe.

And she gave me the best gift any man could ever ask for.

My daughter. Emma Marie Cullen.

Yeah, I'm the father of a six year old who's a spiting image of her mother. Her brown eyes suck me in just like Bella's, and I'm wrapped around her small finger. She loves to draw and watch Dora. She's my little helper when I sit down to write a song, bringing me a piece of sheet music or a pen whenever I need it. Her giggle is the fucking cutest sound in the world, and I can't get enough of it.

I also can't get over the fact that every night, she whispers to me, "I love you, Daddy. So much."

Sue me for loving my own child so much. She fucking owns me, okay.

Sometimes I feel like I sold my soul to the two girls in my life. They both have their hold on me, one more than the other (not mentioning which because she'd bit my head off for saying I love Mommy more than my little Princess). But I don't care. My life is perfect just the way it is.

Who thought being married was so awesome?

**x-x-x-x**

"Daddy!"

I looked up from my laptop and into the biggest brown eyes. She smiled, her front teeth missing, and held up her drawing.

"Wow, Em," I breathed out. "That looks just like our house."

She glared. "It's not _our_ house, Daddy!"

_So fucking cute with her lisp…_

"Oh? Then whose house is it, baby?"

"Nana and Grandpa Carlisle's! Duh, Daddy!" She giggled again as she hopped down from her chair. "I gotta show Momma this!"

I chuckled as I watched her little legs take her away from the kitchen. Her yells echoed throughout the house as she tried to find Bella.

I turned back to my laptop and read the email again. I've had this email saved for days now, but I couldn't bring myself to reply to it. I was afraid to.

_Edward,_

_Hey, man. Long time, no speak._

_I know that when you ended your contract that you just wanted to write songs and be an independent songwriter, but I thought I should at least give you the chance at an amazing opportunity. I wouldn't have bothered you if I didn't think this was worth so much._

_The record label wants a comeback. Now, I know that you and Bells have Emma and plan on having more children in the future, but come on… A comeback? This could be huge, Edward! They're even letting you choose how you want to go about it because they miss the hell out of you so much._

_I'm not trying to pressure you into agreeing, but think about it, okay? Give me a call when you have an answer._

_Mike_

I sighed and rubbed my face with the palms of my hands. I was so stressed about this that I barely got any sleep. Of course, I hid how I felt from Bella and Emma because they'd pick up on that shit in a nanosecond. But I was starting to regret that.

I wanted to talk to my wife about this – hell, I _needed_ to – but what was I supposed to say? _"Hey, babe. The label wants me back, and I think it's great! I'll be touring again in no time. How exciting, right?"_

She'd have my balls on a silver platter for that one.

I was so conflicted. I loved my life just how it was now, but that familiar itch of wanting to be on stage was creeping up my spine. I missed the raw emotions that were evident at all of my shows. I missed the fans, the tours…

I just didn't know if I missed it _that_ much.

Just then the sound of two sets of feet sounded. I quickly shut the lid of my laptop and took in a collective breath to hold in my thoughts as giggles sounded in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Daddy! Mommy loved my picture! She even guessed right!"

My daughter's voice rang in my ears as she smiled widely. My eyes drifted from the small child up to the face of my beautiful wife. That smile that's always saved for Emma and me brought her features to life. Not to mention the permanent glow from being pregnant.

I'm good at knocking her up, what can I say?

Her eyes clouded with worry as her smile fell slightly. "Everything okay?"

I nodded, picking up Emma as I stood from my seat. I leaned in to kiss Bella lightly on the lips, causing Emma to squeal. I placed a hand on her baby bump as I connected my forehead with hers. "Everything's perfect."

She smiled again with a blush, and I felt the words crawling up my throat.

God, I desperately wanted to tell her. I knew that I should tell her. But it would crush her, and I needed to be here for her and Emma. I couldn't just go traveling around the country again; I had responsibilities as a father and as a husband.

But… it didn't mean that I didn't long to.

* * *

><p><strong>See! I told you I said I had no idea what I was doing with this. I kind of just let loose. I blame my fingers.<strong>

**Soooooooo, we happy? Or should we just act like this never even happened?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never wanted kids before, but there's just something about this story that brings that side of me out. So, I place it into Edward's hands and let him have fun. He enjoys it a lot.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"Yes, princess?"

"You're smilin' again. Why?"

My grin grew as my little girl looked up at me with her wide, brown eyes. Her hand had a tight grip on my pant leg as her head connected with my hip, a curios, wondering look in her eyes. I ruffled her hair before squatting down so I was on her level.

"Well, you see, princess," I whispered to her, "the thing is, is that Mommy gives me a very good reason to smile. _Especially_ today."

Her eyes grew bigger as she gasped. "Why, Daddy? Why!"

I chuckled at her excitement before leaning closer to her. I could hear Bella laughing to herself as she cooked in the kitchen, knowing that she could hear our hushed conversation.

"Because…" I paused, making Emma grow impatient with me. She stomped her foot before pouting, and I just couldn't have that, so I spitted it all out in a single breath. "You're going to have a baby brother!"

Bella walked around the island that separated the dining room and the kitchen, watching our little Emma for her reaction. My smile fell as her tiny body froze in my arms, her eyes blinking rapidly. I looked up to my wife, hoping that she knew what the hell was happening to my little girl, before I heard a sniffle.

Emma's sniffle.

"But…" she began, but couldn't finish because a single tear escaped from her eye. She brushed it away with a huff before she marched out of the kitchen. I heard her feet as they pounded on the stairs as she ran up them.

I moved to go after her, but Bella put her hand on my arm to stop me. "Just let her be for a while. She needs time to absorb what you just told her. For seven years, we've been hers, and now she's going to have to share us."

I sighed while nodding my head, knowing that my wife was right. It was going to take a lot of time and patience with Emma before she would accept the fact that she couldn't be Queen Bee anymore. She'll have to share her time with Bella and me, especially when the little guy first arrives, and that's something she isn't used to.

I've always been there for my daughter. I came running every time she would yell, "DADDY!" from her room just to make sure she hadn't harmed herself on God knows what. Believe me, I've made sure her room was hazard-proof three months before she was even born. There was no way in hell that I was going to let something hurt her, not even me.

I did so many things to ensure that I was as gentle as possible whenever I was around her. I knew that she wasn't this fragile girl that couldn't hold her own – I knew that the very first time she grasped my finger with her little hand. She's a strong little thing, and not that I'm saying I'm that old, but gosh… can that girl tackle. She's strong, but she always tells me that she needs me to protect her. And, if you think for a second that my heart doesn't stop right then and there when those words leave her little lips, then, boy, are you wrong.

I'm whipped. There's nothing wrong with that.

But knowing that my little Em-bear was hurting made my chest ache. I longed to go after her and hold her just so she would know that she was still loved. I hated that she was upset, but if I let her think that nothing was going to change, it would hurt all of us in the long run. This little boy that I had on the way was a part of my family, and I have to love Emma and him just as equally.

_Father-daughter talk when she's calmed down. Add that to your To Do list, Cullen._

I nodded to myself, receiving a questioning look from Bella as she set a plate in front of me. I just smiled up at her and thanked her for my dinner, my stomach filled with uneasy as she sauntered back to the stove.

The situation with her was a whole different problem. Every time I saw her grab my laptop, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I have to think back to the last time I used it just to make sure that I had logged and closed out of my e-mail account. The last thing I needed at the moment was for her to find that one message from Mike.

God, she's going to be devastated… I should feel guilty for even thinking about accepting the offer, but I can't help but feel like, if I don't take it, I'm missing out on a huge opportunity that's not just for me but for my family.

But is it worth the heartache it would place on my family? The long nights in the studio, the lengthy period of times away from them, only being able to talk to them at late hours of the night, missing them while I'm on tour… is it worth all of that?

There were so many good things that could come with this tour, but a huge list of cons was pushing them to the side. I was constantly at war inside my mind with myself about this, and I just wanted to escape it.

"Babe?"

I looked up, startled by my wife's voice. I noticed that her plate was empty and her eyes were worried.

"Everything all right?" she asked. "If you don't want to eat that, I can fix you some leftovers. It won't hurt my feelings, Edward. All you have to do is ask."

I shook my head, shoveling up some mashed potatoes on my fork. "No, no. This is fine. I've just been thinking, that's all."

Bella nodded, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. I placed my fork down on my plate and reached for her hand, closing my fingers over hers. "It's fine, Bells. Promise."

"I know… but we hurt her feelings tonight, Edward," Bella replied with hurt clear in her voice. "We promised to never do that, especially when we agreed to tell her tonight. But, look, her feelings are hurt, and she probably won't speak to us for two weeks because of that."

I chuckled and shook my head at my wife. I love her to death, but sometimes I think my daughter gets the love I should from her. Bella constantly worries about Em's feelings, and it only got worse when she got pregnant. It's almost like I don't exist when Emma's upset.

"She'll come around, sweetheart," I promised her with a squeeze to her fingers. "She just needs to let it all settle in. She's excited to have a baby brother, she just isn't used to sharing her two most favorite people in the world."

Bella gave me the smile that she kept locked away unless it was for Emma or me before she got up and started to clean the dishes in the sink. I followed behind her with my own plate, kissing her on the neck as I placed it into the soapy water.

"She'll be fine," I whispered to her. "I'll go talk to her."

Bella turned her head towards me with a smile. "Thank you."

I gave her hips a gentle squeeze before I made my way over to the staircase. I walked up three steps with my head down, but when I heard my little girl's grumbling, I looked up. She was sitting there on the top step; her teddy bear in a chokehold in her arms as she huddled close to it. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and her bottom lip trembled as she met my eyes with her watery ones.

"Oh, Em…" I whispered as I walked closer to her. I sat down on the step below her and wrapped my arms around her, placing my palms on her warm back. Her hair tickled the tips of my fingers as she hid her face in her teddy bear. Her body shook with tears as she cried, and I couldn't help but push her body closer to mine. "Sh, baby. I'm right here."

She shook her head. "No, Daddy. You're not. You don't love me no more."

"Don't say that," I whispered into her hair. "You know that's not true, sweetheart. I love you with my whole heart, remember?"

Again, she shook her head in defiance. "No! You lie, Daddy! You lied to me!"

I sighed as she pushed me away from her with her tiny fists. Her hair fell into her face, sticking to it with her tears. I tried to push it away, but she smacked my hands away, screaming that I didn't love her anymore.

My heart was breaking into a million pieces as she continued to scream. I felt helpless as I frantically tried to grab her hands. When I couldn't, I grabbed her small frame and picked her up into my arms, rocking back and forth to soothe her.

"Emma, please," I whispered to her as she continued to cry. "Stop crying, baby girl. I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

In all the commotion, I hadn't noticed Bella standing at the bottom of the staircase. She held a hand up to her mouth as her own tears fell. Her eyes were glued to Emma as she shook her head in disbelief. I watched her walk quickly away from the scene, a sob echoing throughout the living room.

I held Emma closer to me, beginning to sing her favorite song. It was a new Coldplay song that had just been released, and she had told me it was beautiful, and that I was to sing it to her every night when I lay her down to sleep. I sang into her sweet smelling hair, rocking her still.

Her sobs began to leave her chest, her cries growing softer. She let her muscles relax as I continued to sing to her, and I felt like a weight was being lifted off of my shoulders. Finally, she turned her face so she was looking up at me, her brown eyes void of the hurt that was there before.

"Keep singing, Daddy," she whispered out, her voice raw. "It's beautiful."

I smiled slightly as I sang the last verse to her. "_Through chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world."_

She sang the last line with me, her voice a soft contrast to mine. I let my forehead connect with hers, happy to see a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Love you, Emma," I whispered to her. "You know that, right?"

She nodded with a sigh, her eyes looking up into mine. "I know, Daddy. Love you, too."

"And I'll always love you, even when your baby brother comes home, okay?"

She bit her lip just like her mother did. "O-okay, Daddy."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

Her giggled filled my heart with warmth. I kept her in my arms as I stood up from the step I was sitting on, holding her close to me. She wrapped her small arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I felt a wet kiss being placed on my check as I walked down the stairs, a smile breaking free on my face.

"Let's go see Mommy," I said to her with the smile still on my face. "She needs some lovin', too."

Emma laughed but nodded her head in compliance. "So does my brother, Daddy. Don't forget about him!"

I chuckled as I rubbed her back with my hand. My daughter was my world, and seeing her cry tonight almost made me want to give up. But, Emma being Emma, all she needed was a little song that is just for us to be sung to her and all was right. I could officially say she was my daughter just by knowing that song comforted her.

That night, I recorded myself singing that song as I played my guitar. Once the CD was finished, I wrote her name on it and attached a little letter to her with it. I wrapped it up in silver wrapping paper before sneaking into her room. I placed the gift on her pillow beside her head before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"It's us against the world, sweetheart," I whispered to her sleeping form. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Daddyward, you're too cute. How about we get some Mommyella next?<strong>

**What d'ya say? You want it?**


End file.
